Talk:Ranger Obsidian armor
does fissure armor look the same no matter what kind it is if its druid or drakescale? :Yes. --Karlos 19:55, 30 November 2005 (UTC) Alright, so it says that a single piece of armor granting a specific attribute (in this case, +15 AL against Fire elements for a Drakescale equivilant) is universal, meaning you only need the one piece. At least, that's what I'm picking up. Is it like the write-out for Warrior Fissure armor in that sense? :What is "it?" As far as I know, only the +AL while casting for mesmers and the knight's/Ascalon armor aborption are global. --Fyren 15:49, 2 December 2005 (UTC) How I mean is, do the elemental AL's stack with more armor pieces of the same kind, or will having more be unnecessary? :The armor piece will offer the bonus AL to the area it covers only. So, if you wear two pieces of Aeromancer Armor and two pieces of Geomancer armor it does not mean you have +15 AL vs Air and Earth all over, it means that the two parts covered by Aero armor will have +15 vs Air and the other two parts will have +15 vs Earth. See Armor for the distribution of hits on armor pieces. --Karlos 20:02, 2 December 2005 (UTC) Please add the note that the INSCRIBABLE Obsidian armour requires Fur (the same material and amounts as for Frostbound armour). Or update the table. See the confirmation screenshot here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10097873 -- Alya 1 January 2007 Theres nothing remarkable about this armour :/ I can't see why people buy fissure armour for their other characters 195.137.4.228 09:28, 22 January 2006 (UTC) It's because it is an advert as to how rich you are, and it looks nice. A money sink for once you have perfect weapons. Wyvern - 21:32, 24 March 2006 (UTC) It's purely for the prestige, and in the case of Ranger Fissure, the looks, nothing more. ~It doesnt mean you have a lot of money, its means you've spent a lot of money, in terms of platinum and materials. My Ranger main character has this armour, and I often get positive comments as to how good it looks. One thing worth noting is that dyes do look quite dark when applied to this armour, as you can see on the example dyed pink. Personally I used a nice black/green mix for dark green on my Fissure armour. Updated fissure armor for males. A lighter background would have been nicer though. Left out pictures with masks because the mask isn't a part of the Ranger Fissure armor. Xerdes - 10.46, 2 October 2006 (GMT+2) Damn this armor is....UGLY~~:S -- Shady 15:33, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I really like it, especially dyed black or white. Was going to get it for my ranger eventually but seeing the new Primeval Armour for Rangers I can't decide between the two...either way I'll be sticking with my 15k Druid's for a long while longer I think. Not sure if it's worth forking out for this armour when I already have some nice 15k anyway...imo this armour is one of the best Obsidian Armours, along with the Elementalist. They're the only ones I'd consider getting, along with Obsidian Warrior helms, but the rest of the Warrior Obsidian is so ugly compared to most other 15k armour imo. -- Hyperion` 17:46, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah I'd have to agree. I really love this armor whenever I see it on any rangers. I don't think white looks that amazing on it :x But overall, I also think its one of the best FoW armor sets out there. It's simple and yet detailed. But I guess this argument could go on forever :P --Rei 07:00, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::So it's settled, this armor is definitely ugly :) It looks like a jogging suit and is seriously so no thrills as to look legitimately like starter armor. Why waste the money instead of just saving one's starter armor? DavimusK 02:49, 27 July 2007 (CDT) For some reason, this armor reminds me of a jogging suit when it's dyed very bright. It looks decent dyed very dark on a male but looks horrible on a female =/ 71.107.220.222 21:49, 17 December 2006 (CST) I like it on my female ranger very much (dyed as light yellow leather). The best looking ranger armour in the game. It's very ranger-ish: no silly frills, very functional, really suited for shooting and stalking through the woods. The tastes are so very subjective, don't you find. -- Alya 1 January 2007. I coulda sworn this was starter armour when I glanced at it, but know it's obby....what's the point it doesn't strike me. I wouldn't notice it from far away. I would think that the most it could be is 1.5k... Well now I know if you like thats your thing but it looks far too cheap to me, I'll go with primeveil or anceint because they make you look like half demons :D ~Quaz Insignia Since the release of Insignia, does Obsidian armour still have a selection of many different types to craft or does it now only have a single "blank" type (as per many other armour styles), which you add insignia too? Also can anyone confirm that the Insignia version does require Fur? - Seems rather odd that it'd require fur like frostbound if it was essentially blank. :Alot of pages listing crafting info for armor require updating. See Project:Armor crafting project— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:35, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I'm pretty new to GuildWiki so I don't want to mess up the page, but I went down to check out the crafter the other night for you. I can confirm that the crafter only has one set (the blank one) to craft now which requires fur. http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/7363/rangercraftingmatsmn4.jpg Hope someone can make use of that info for the main page :) Calliara 06:45, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ty ^^ thats it done. I assume this is the same for all the others?--Diddy Bow 08:40, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Bad Look This Armor looks like a cross between druid and kyrtan armor. It sucks. :Both of those have coats. Krytan is laced with tattered ribbon and has bone, druid is covered in sticks and leather. How does this even look the slightest bit like either one? Plz try to know what you're talking about before posting on here. And personally, i like it.--Darksyde Never Again 23:17, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::I pity the fool who bought this armor. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 11:04, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Agreed, this armor looks kinda silly in that its not really balanced just like female krytan boots look huge on her. There are way cooler armors for rangers and that list even includes starter style :-) JRyan--64.33.197.58 15:27, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Well looks like someone other than me has the same veiws on this armor(Mizzouman). That guy/girl was right a bit, minus the coats it does look like a cross between Druid and Krytan with a little starter armor thrown in. When I first saw it, i thought it was some sort of yaks armor. I think it sucks and dont care what anyone says, you cannot change my opinion. I like Ancient Armor for Rangers MUCH better. :D Every other FoW armor has spikes on it, why not this one?Shark Ranger Guy 23:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy :Every other FoW armor does NOT have spikes on it, please know what you are talking about before opening your mouth, or in this case moving your fingers. Furthermore, this armor is probably one of the better FoW armors available. Of course that is just my opinion.Sevacant 06:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is my considered opinion that, while the female Ranger's Obsidian armor looks alright, the male version is utter garbage. It doesn't look good, it doesn't feel good, it doesn't smell good. It also doesn't look good. Of course, if you like it, then that's fine. :D 06:46, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's kind of an outdated armor at least for females as we now have Ranger Monument armor which has identical boots, gloves pants and a stylish coat to go with it. 84.48.184.130 06:57, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::this is the 2nd best FoW armor, paragon is first, warrior is last, everyone else fits in between :::::The armor looks like a ranger would actually wear it and be comfortable with it. I like it. If only it wasn't obsidian.--Burgerneck 20:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Odd Why does this armor look the best when not dyed? The way you get it is better than if you dye it white or whatever and it saves money too....but all of this is just imo. -->Suicidal Tendencie 11:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) A Matter of opinion Ranger Obsidian armor is one of the nicest ranger armors in game. Why? - Looks natural; - Dyes nice; - One of the rare armors that looks realistic. I think that only the ones that cant afford it say it looks bad, just becouse of them being jealous or convincing themselves its ugly so they won't miss it. I have it on my ranger, ranger is my main proff and it looks great with tormented bow and dyed black. I will not replace it for any other armor. Anyway, its just a matter of opinion. So if you want to post bad comments, please do so awaring the armor plusses and minuses like clipping issues, dying, etc. Best regards, Arwen Asenath(IGN) :No, there are people out there who prefer the Obsidian to be more... prominent, e.g. this. :Not everyone likes everything that's expensive just because they can afford it. -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Pffft, every obby armor suck exept this one. Just look at the derv one, it's uglier than normal sunspear, let alone elite sunspear. I guess there's just 1 or 2 armors with good looks in every series. Like primeval. Derv primeval is effin' cool, but the necro looks rediculous.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 17:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, don't diss the fish suit. :D But yeah, I like this one a lot. I'm an archer, and I can tell you that half the more popular Ranger armors would be completely obnoxious if you tried to shoot a bow in them. This is one of the few armors that wouldn't totally impede a bowstring. Plus, it looks professional... and not in the way that 15k Female Druid's does. Qing Guang 00:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Qing, you could not say it better. Its what i wanted to say but didn't find the words... ;) - Arwen Asenath :::IMO, it looks really cool dyed black, but any other colour makes me feel ill.-- 16:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Just got mine today, didn't think I'd like it as much as I do. Dyed it silver for now, might dye it white if I feel like it but for some reason I just don't care much for black on it. Looks quite nice with my Tormented Recurve :)